


He can hear our thoughts?

by necroalx



Series: He can hear our thoughts? [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Inspired by Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Screenplay/Script Format, potential shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroalx/pseuds/necroalx
Summary: Based on a scene from Buffy The Vampire Slayer, what would happen if Ren Amamiya could suddenly hear the thoughts of the people around him? Will it make any difference?Set post November 26





	He can hear our thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea after re-watching this scene from the "Earshot" episode from Buffy and how It'll fit the P5 characters with a few changes here and there.  
> I actually write screenplays for a living (in my own native language) but the real reason I used this format is because I'm lazy and I'm more familiar with it. So apologies for that.

Leblanc Attic. The phantom thieves are meeting because a strange event left their leader dealing with some unique circumstances after their last mission.

 

Makoto:

So, Ren can read our minds?

 

Makoto looks at the cat sitting on the table in the middle of the room as usual

 

Morgana:

Apparently so.

 

         Morgana (Thoughts)

It's probably one of the side effects of what happened in mementos today.

 

Amamiya is looking at his cat, comfortably sitting on his chair while spinning his phone.

 

Ren:

It's probably one of the side effects of what happened in mementos today.

 

Morgana:

Hey, I was going to say that!

 

Ryuji:

Wait, for real!?

 

Futaba:

What a cheat.

 

Ren:

I think this could work to our advantage somehow,

don't you think so advisor?

  
  
Makoto looks at Ren who’s sitting at her left in surprise.

Makoto:

Y-yeah! you could do so much better in the battlefield by knowing your enemies movements beforehand.

 

    Makoto (Thoughts)

He's really something else, at this rate he won't need me anymore.

 

Ren:

That's not true!

 

Makoto:

Huh?

 

The short silence is interrupted by Ann slightly moving on her seat.

 

   Anne (Thoughts)

That's so creepy

 

Anne

Ok, what are you even talking about?

That's so creepy.

 

Haru

This is certainly strange.

 

Haru (Thoughts)

I'm sure Mona-chan knows what's going on.

 

Morgana:

Hmmm, I've never seen something like this...

 

Ren sits back and notices Yusuke is holding his chin and crossing his legs in his seat, musing on his own.

 

Yusuke (thoughts)

I am my thoughts, If they exist in him, then Ren contains everything

that is me and he becomes me... Therefore I, cease to exist.

 

Yusuke:

Hmmm.

 

Ren is then distracted by the nervous body language of his blonde friend sitting on his right.

 

Ryuji (Thoughts)

What am going to do?

I think about sex all the time! Stop, don't do it, 5x6 is 50,

Miss Kawakami's class! Miss Kawakami in a maid outfit. Miss Kawakami nude?

No! Look away.

There's Ann, nude Ann? NO!

Nude Haru? NO STOP!

 

Ren

Wow, you really do think about that all the time.

 

Ryuji

Huh?

 

A surprised Ryuji looks at his friend wide eyed.

 

        Ryuji (Thoughts)

Nude Ren...?

 

There’s a shared short moment of silence between the two friends while they look at each other eyes awkwardly.

 

        Ryuji

BYE!

 

Sakamoto runs away from the scene

Futaba

(Raising her finger)

I think Ryuji being an idiot has just proved something important for the first time.

Chances are, you all will going to be thinking whatever you least want Ren to hear from now on...

 

Makoto

I guess that makes sense.

Then it's just a matter of mental discipline to avoid...

 

Ren is quickly distracted from Makoto’s explanation as soon as Futaba relaxes and her thoughts are audible to him.

 

Futaba (Thoughts)

Look at that moron Inari pretending to be thinking something while doing that stupid pose...

I bet he wants Ren to hear his thoughts and...

Nope, don't look at him. He's an idiot who lacks any sense of tact or has no idea of how to properly treat a lady.

He's not even aware of how handsome he is and…

 

The glasses girl stops her line of thoughts as soon as she notices the frizzy hair boy looking at her in amusement.

 

Futaba

Just remember that I have all your passwords and search history at my disposal.

 

Ren

I guess we're even then.

 

Haru

What's it like Ren?

 

Ren

Well, it's getting weirder.

 

He looks at his friend sitting at the other side of the table, totally absent from the scene, except for his audible thoughts.

 

Yusuke (Thoughts)

... Anyone else is either, Ren is all of us. We think, therefore he IS.

 

He then notices Haru was paying close attention to his change of awareness.

 

Haru (Thoughts)

He knows so much, right now he knows what Yusuke is thinking.

Before long, he will know that I...

I...

 

Ren

   [Interrupts]

Don't worry I'll just make like I didn't hear a thing and

I won't tell anyone about it.

 

Haru

HUH?

 

Okumura looks at her leader in surprise.

 

Haru (Thoughts)

Oh no, now he got the wrong idea?

No, don't think about it.

I'll only make things worse and I'll have to...

 

Okumura quickly gets up of her seat.

 

Haru  

I-I have to go!

 

Haru walks away from the scene.

 

Yusuke

I suppose I should follow Haru's example and leave this for another day

before we walk ourselves into an undesired misunderstanding.

 

Kitagawa walks away from the scene as well.

 

Anne (Thoughts)

He'll be fine, It's Ren! I'm so hungry, why can't I leave now?

 

Anne

Maybe it'll wear off on his sleep or something. Can't we leave this for another day? I'm hungry.

 

Makoto

Perhaps you're right, there's really nothing we can do about it anyway.

 

Makoto (Thoughts)

What if it gets worse by tomorrow? I have to help him somehow, I have to find out a cure or a way…

 

Amamiya smiles to himself for a moment.

 

Ren

I actually hope it doesn't wear until tomorrow morning.

 

Morgana

Why?

 

Makoto (Thoughts)

He wants to cheat to get the answers for the exams.

 

Makoto

You shouldn't use that power cheat on the exams, Ren.

 

Ren remains silent while looking down at the floor.

 

Futaba

This is getting out of hand, now there are two of them!

 

Ren notices how his remaining friends are looking at him in a tense silence.

 

Ren

I guess it'll be better if I go for a walk to clear my mind.

 

Morgana

Hey!

 

Ren

By myself.

 

Ren walks away from the scene downstairs.

 

Futaba

Is he mad?

 

Morgana

I hope not.

 

Makoto

I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to walk around like that.

 

Futaba

You should talk to him.

 

Makoto

Eh? Me?

 

Disolve to:

Ren walks downstairs and notices there are still clients sitting on the booths.

Everyone is minding their own business while the TV and the news are on.

 

Sojiro (O.S.)

You’re heading out? some of your friends left already, they didn’t look so good.

 

The old man is cleaning some cups behind the counter.

 

Ren

Yeah, it’s been weird lately.

 

Sojiro (Thoughts)

Says the dead kid.

 

Sojiro

I’m still against you going out like this but I can’t really stop you, can I?

 

Ren

I’ll consider staying if you start paying me to help you.

 

Sojiro

Our contract is non-negotiable.

                          

Sojiro (Thoughts)

Smartass.

 

Ren smiles to himself and prepares to head out.

 

Sojiro

What is so important you have to go out like this at night?

 

Sojiro (thoughts)

News said the crime rates are increasing around Shibuya.

If those guys are really following the others, then this moron could be caught as soon as he puts a

foot outside this building.

 

Ren

I just want to breathe some fresh air…

And hear what people are thinking.

 

Sojiro

Well, with all what’s been going on, I’m sure it’ll be nothing good.

 

Ren

Don’t worry…

 

Ren Opens the door.

 

Ren

I bet it’ll be nothing I haven’t heard before.

 

The boy heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make a proper story out of this interesting concept if people would want to see more of it, no promises though. I feel there's potential in such a story but who knows.


End file.
